


I Miss You

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't quite make it home for Valentines Day, but you manage to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

“All by myself on Valentine’s Day, what is a girl to do?” You teased your boyfriend over the phone. Your voice echoed off the walls of the empty bunker dressed only in one of Sam’s old shirts.

 

“In my defense, I keep you very satisfied every other night,” You grinned at his words as you made your way back to your shared bedroom; you could hear Dean bitching about not wanting to hear about his brother’s sex life. You dropped down onto the bed and pulled Sam’s pillow onto your stomach so you could smell him.

 

“I miss you,” You mumbled almost whining.

 

“We’ll be home soon,” he said. You sighed dramatically.

 

“Okay, but you better bring chocolate!” He laughed loudly making you smile.

 

“I will,” Silence fell as neither one of you wanted to hang up.

 

“If this turns into one of those “no you hang up” things, I’m gonna throw the phone out of the car,” You heard Dean say making both you and Sam laugh.

 

“No, you hang up,” He said teasing and you heard a sudden click. You were worried for a second that Dean had actually tossed the phone out the window when a text from Sam came through.

 

_I don’t think Dean’s going to talk to me the entire way back_

 

You quickly typed back

 

 _However could we keep you entertained?_ You grouped the pillows against the headboard and fell back on them. Quickly you undid a few of the buttons, the top of your bra showing from underneath the flannel. You snapped a quick picture and sent it off to Sam.

 

 _Is that my shirt?_ You unbuttoned the rest of the buttons letting the shirt hang open. You took another picture and sent it with just a yes.

 

 _As good as you look in my shirts, the only thing I want to do is rip it off of you right now._ You smirked slightly at his reply and let the shirt fall off your shoulders. The fabric settled around your waist. You took a picture of you fiddling with it.

 

 _What would you do after you ripped it off?_ You sat waiting for his reply. You glared at your phone as the minutes ticked by. The phone sat silently on the bed next to you. Your hands idly started to wander across your body. Finally, it dinged; you jumped and scooped it up.

 

 _I’d start by running your hands all over that gorgeous body of yours. Just like I know you’re doing before you get this. And you’re going to keep going. I’d start at your face; I’d kiss you gently, your lips so soft. You’d move against me, making me want to pull you closer, but I’d resist and pull away making you pout. I’d kiss my way down your jaw, down your neck. You’d moan when I left marks on your skin. You love me marking you, claiming you, making sure everyone knows you’re mine and only mine. Then the bra would come off._ He stopped there. You waited for a few seconds for another message to come through before you realized he was waiting on you. You quickly unhooked your bra and tossed it across the room. You turned the camera on and flipped it so it was facing you. You took one of your breasts in your hand and bit down on your lip and quickly sent Sam a picture.

 

 _Damn_ was his only reply. You sent a picture of you pinching your nipple hard.

 

 _I’d do exactly that, pinch and pull, just the way you like. I’d hold one and pull the other in my mouth. I’d bite just hard enough to get a reaction out of you, just enough to play with the line between pain and pleasure._ You touched yourself in time with his text.

_Wouldn’t spend too much time there, too many other fun places to play._ His text cut off there. You turned the camera down and took a picture, your hand pressed against your clothed center.

 

 _Is this a fun place?_ You sent him. His reply was almost instantaneous.

 

 _A very fun place, one of my favorite places actually. All the things I could do there. First get rid of those pretty little panties of yours._ You pulled them off and snapped another picture and sent it off.

_Absolutely beautiful. I’d push your legs apart so I could get down there. I’d barely touch you at first. Tease you, make you beg for me. Even when I touch you, I’d tease you. One finger in you first, slowly pushing in and out._

 

By this point, you knew what he wanted. You slipped your own finger into you and pushed it in deep. You snapped a picture and sent it to him.

 

 _Your fingers are bigger,_ you added.

 

 _I know. I stretch you out when I push two or three in your tight little pussy. And you love it so much. I’d leaned down; pull your clit into my mouth. You’d squirm so much I’d have to hold you down. Not enough to hurt you, though you love those bruises I leave, but just enough to remind you to be still. You wouldn’t. You’d buck and move and right before you came – like you’re about to come now – I’d pull away._ You whimpered and pulled your hand away. He knew you so well it scared you sometimes. You sent him a picture of your pouting at your denial.

 

 _Aren’t you adorable. Don’t pout, go get your toy…_ You rolled across the bed and pulled open the bottom drawer of the nightstand. It took some digging but you finally found your preferred method of pleasure when Sam wasn’t around.

 

 _Should I get it nice and wet?_ You sent to him.

 

 _Go ahead_ You popped the vibrator in your mouth, your tongue swirling around it. You sent a picture off.

 

 _Wish that was me. Your mouth is fucking perfect, but not where I’d want to be._ You set the vibrator between your breasts and sent it to him.

 

_Here?_

 

 _Not quite…_ You pushed the toy further down so it rested just above your center

 

_Here?_

 

 _Close… You keep teasing me and I’ll tease you._ You could practically hear his voice.

 

 _Then where do I put it?_ You waited for his response.

 

 _I’d tease you first. Just barely brushing the outside of your little pussy. I trust you to follow along, I’d push in just enough for you to feel me, just enough for you to want more. I’d slowly start thrusting; enough to give you some friction, but not enough to really be pleasure. You’d beg for more, but I wouldn’t not until you were really desperate._ You had turned on the vibrations at this point, but had otherwise stayed with his narrative.

 

 _Finally, I’d push all the way in. But slowly, so slowly you’d feel absolutely everything._ His text ended there leaving you to send another picture.

 

 _Fuck you’re gorgeous. But I’m bigger, to see you stretched out on my cock – fucking perfect. I’d start thrusting harder at this point. Hold you close to me so I can feel every movement you make. You move so much - did you know that? You wriggling and writhing underneath me. Love feeling your skin pressed against mine. Watching your face twist in pleasure as I hit every sweet spot in you. I’d slowly pick up speed until you were screaming. I’d drive you insane, the need to come growing, but not releasing. Then we’d both come so hard together, you’d scream my name so loud,_ He couldn’t hear you, but you did exactly that. Your voice echoed through the empty bunker as just the thought of Sam. You fell back on the bed gasping for breath. Your hair was all messed up, some pieces stuck to your forehead. You snapped a picture of your wrecked state and a satisfied smile before sending it to Sam.

_At least one of us got some release. I’ve still got hours in the car with Dean_. _Oh and have you watched the next episode of Daredevil?_ You text Sam for a while, just talking until you started to drift to sleep the blanket pulled lightly over your still naked body.

 

* * *

 

You woke to lips pressed against your shoulder, slowly making their way up to your neck and behind your ear. Sam’s hands ghosted over your body pushing the blanket away. You stirred slightly and turned your head towards his.

 

“You’re home,” You muttered your voice still rough from sleep. He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to your lips. You rolled over and wrapped your arms around his neck.

 

“I missed you,” You told him. Sam smiled down at you.

 

“I missed you too,” He said kissing you again. You pushed his shirt up over his head while he worked on his jeans. Finally he was just as naked as you. He moved you to your back, one arm keeping him above you; the other hand laced his fingers with yours.

 

“I missed touching you. Don’t get me wrong, the pictures are stunning, you always are. But there’s something about touching you. I’ll never get tired of it.” He muttered in your ear.

 

“I need you, Sam,” You breathed as he lined his cock up with you. He slid into you slowly like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

 

“Thought about teasing you,” He murmured as he settled fully in you. His fingers tightened around yours.

 

“But I don’t think I can, missed you too much.” He slowly started moving slowly rocking back and forth. You fit perfectly together; you always had. His name fell from your lips like a prayer. It had only been a week since you had seen each other, but it felt like longer. He held you close to him, needing to touch every inch of you, his hot skin against yours.

 

“Ready?” He breathed. You nodded desperate for release at his hands. You both rode out your climaxes, but you stayed wrapped together long after. His hands moved across your skin, gently caressing you as you both came down.

 

“I wasn’t that late,” He muttered before you could drift to sleep.

 

“Technically –“ you quickly cut him off.

 

“Technically, it’s 2:00 in the morning so you’re still late.” He laughed and his chest vibrated under your head.

 

“Can I make it up to you?” You pretended to think about it.

 

“Did you bring chocolate?” He kissed the tip of your nose.

 

“Of course,” He whispered.

 

“Then I forgive you – as long as round two happens in the morning.” He laughed again and pulled you even closer the promise of the morning hanging between you.

* * *

 

You groaned as the sunlight streamed through the room. Normally, you’d wake up with Sam’s arms wrapped around you, but he was missing. And then you found him. You tried to sit up, but were quickly pushed back down. Sam was under the blankets and between your legs. You flipped the blankets over and Sam looked up smiling.

 

“Good morning,” He said smirking slightly before ducking back down. Your hands flew to his head as he mouth attacked your center. You might not have had Sam on February 14th, but he was more than going to make up for it on the 15th.


End file.
